bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Janelle Pierzina
Janelle Pierzina was a house guest on Big Brother 6 and then returned to the house in Big Brother All Stars. She placed 3rd place in both games. Janelle is now married and had her first child Violet DeSanto. Janelle will return along with three former HouseGuests for Big Brother 14, as part of the "Mentors" twist. During Week 3, Janelle re-entered the game for her third time. Janelle was the fourth House Guest evicted, placing 12th and marking the first time Janelle has not finished in 3rd place, or has made it on the jury. 'Biography' Pierzina was born in Grand Rapids, Minnesota, she graduated from Grand Rapids High School in 1998, and graduated with a degree in communications from the University of Minnesota Duluth. Prior to Big Brother, Pierzina was an actress, a model, and a waitress. In 2000 Pierzina was convicted of misdemeanor DWI infraction in Minnesota for which she was fined and sent to an alcohol-awareness program, and in 2001 she was charged with misdemeanor theft from Macy's, she pled guilty to petty theft and was fined. Janelle is tied with Daniele Donato for most Power of Veto wins (5). Janelle also holds the record for most competitions wins (9) in a season. Past Seasons Big Brother 6 Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *Janelle won every America's Choice during her stay on Big Brother 6. *Janelle is tied with Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, and Ian Terry for the most Head of Household competitions won in a single season, with four. **Ironically, Janelle is the only one to not have won Big Brother. *Janelle is one of two House Guests (along with Mike "Boogie" Malin) to play for a third time in three different seasons. **Mike has outlasted her in the two seasons they competed in together. *Janelle is one of seven people to compete in back-to-back seasons, with Howie Gordon, James Rhine, Kaysar Ridha, Jessie Godderz, Brendon Villegas and Rachel Reilly. *She is currently one of three people to be evicted three times along with Brendon Villegas and fellow BB6/BB7 House Guest Kaysar Ridha. *Janelle is one of four people (Kaysar Ridha, George Allen Boswell, and James Rhine) to receive the same placement two seasons in a row (3rd place). *Big Brother 14 marks the first time Janelle has ever been evicted before the final three. **It also marks the first time Janelle has never been on the jury. *Janelle has the record for the most days spent in Big Brother ''out of returning contestants with 177 total days (76 in ''Big Brother 6, 67 in Big Brother All Stars, and 34 in Big Brother 14). *Janelle is tied with Daniele Donato for the most Power of Veto wins in one with 5. *Janelle holds the record for the most competitions won in a single season with 9 in Big Brother All Stars (4 HOH's and 5 POV's) *Janelle also holds the record for most competitions won in multiple seasons with 6 HoH's (tied with Rachel Reilly), 7 PoV's, and 2 Coach's Competitions; making a total of 15 competitions. *She was the first person to lose their partner in Big Brother 6. Category:House Guests Category:All Stars House Guests Category:Season 6 House Guests Category:3rd Place Category:All Stars Candidates Category:HOH Winners Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:House Guests Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Season 14 House Guests Category:Coaches Category:12th Place Category:Showmance Category:Sovereign Six Category:3 Timer